


Two Boys Kissing

by innersanctuaries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, but we fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Eddie really wasn’t sure how a joke about something as trivial as kissing could have gone this wrong.





	Two Boys Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet, guess who's back? It's-a-me, Mario. 
> 
> More Reddie because I'm emotional and also had no power like, all of yesterday and ended up with my nose in my writing journal. 
> 
> Song Inspo is nothing lmao

Eddie really wasn’t sure how a joke about something as trivial as kissing could have gone this wrong. 

“That’s not what your mom said when I fucked her last night!” Richie crowed, biking infuriating little circles around Eddie. 

“Know what, Rich? You talk shit, but I bet you a quarter that you’ve never even been kissed before!”

Eddie knew he’d fucked up as soon as the sentence left his mouth, the surprising hurt on Richie’s face making his stomach sink. Richie’s foot slipped off the bike pedal and he let out a squawk as he tumbled to the floor.

“Shit, are you okay?” He hopped off his bike and sprinted toward Richie, already tearing one of his fanny packs open. Rummaging around for everything he needed to patch his friend up, he reached out to help Richie up.

“I’m fine, fuck off,” Batting Eddie’s hand away, he winced and pushed himself up. “I’ve totally been kissed before, fuckface.”

“Wh- that’s what you’re worried about right now? You could literally be getting an infection right now. You know that can kill you, right?”

“Who cares, I just know that  _ I’ve  _ been kissed before, but you haven’t!”

The tips of Eddie’s ears burned, and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. “Oh yeah?” He scoffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. “Then tell us who you kissed and we can all go fucking ask them, how about  _ that _ ?”

The rest of the Losers murmured and nodded in agreement, leaving Eddie standing in front of Richie with a very smug, very short-lived grin. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, what with Richie grabbing him by the shirt collar and hissing in his face.

“Go fuck yourself, Eddie.”

A red-faced Richie dropped him and hopped back on his bike, driving away and leaving all the Losers staring after him in shock. 

They’d all voted for Eddie to be the one to track Richie down, and he spent the whole way to the clubhouse an anxious mess. He didn’t even know what the fuck he’d done wrong. 

“Hey, Richie?”

“What the fuck do you want?”

Eddie was halfway down the stairs when Richie snapped at him from the hammock, eyes narrowed behind big bottle cap glasses, comic in hand.

“I just- I wanted to come hang out.”

“Too fucking bad. Go away.”

“Hey, you don’t own this place, you know?” He complained as he made his way down the rest of the stairs, cringing at how whiny he sounded. Richie closed his comic and rolled out of the hammock, trying not to wince. They both stared down at his bloody knees and frowned, especially Eddie. “Eugh, you’re literally getting blood on the hammock, do you know how fucking disgusting that is?”

“What, are you scared that you’ll get AIDS?”

“You can’t get AIDS unless you’re a queer, dumbass. My mama told me that, and you’re not a queer so…” Eddie trailed off, furrowing his brow at the way Richie flinched at the word ‘queer’. “...Richie?”

“Well, maybe you could get it, since you act like such a fucking fairy!” Richie yelled, his face red and eyes glossy. 

“Hey-”

“You fucking f-faggot!” Richie tripped over the word, voice wet and cracking with the promise of tears. 

“Richie.”

It was a soft word, unoffended, curious, and understanding all at once. Hanging his head, Richie let out a choked sob before sitting on the ground and bursting into tears.

“I’m a fag, Eddie,” He cried, sounding more like a scared kid than ever. “Bowers is right and I don’t know what to fucking do, it won’t go away!”

“Don’t use that word, it’s ugly,” Settling down in front of Richie, he took antiseptic wipes and bandages out of his fanny pack and began dabbing at Richie’s knees. Eddie held his legs still as he did, ignoring the curses between sobs. “You’re queer?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Is that why you haven’t had your first kiss yet?” Putting the last bandage on Richie’s knee, Eddie sat back to look him in the eye. “Cus you like...boys?”

Avoiding his gaze, Richie sniffled and nodded wordlessly. 

“Well…” Eddie started, a note of anxiety in his voice. “You could kiss me?”

For a second, Eddie was sure he’d given Richie whiplash. “I could what?”

“You could kiss me,” He said again, more confident this time. “We could be each other’s first kisses.”

“But,” Richie’s brain seemed to have gone offline, leaving him gaping at Eddie. “But we couldn’t ever tell anybody.”

“But we would know,” Eddie crawled forward, settling into the space between Richie’s legs. “Right?”

“R-right,” Richie stuttered, unintentionally doing his best impression of Bill. 

Slowly, slowly, Eddie leaned in, looking at Richie the whole time until there they were. Two boys kissing, and the world wasn’t ending. 

It was a smiling thing, Richie making a broken noise and grinning into it for the few seconds they kissed. Pulling apart, Eddie immediately decided he wanted a second kiss. Richie seemed to have the same idea, and it took them no time at all to be sharing kiss after feather soft kiss. Tears not his own dripped down Eddie’s face. Heart full to bursting, he cupped Richie’s wet cheek and hugged him close.

When they did break apart, breathless, it was with glowing smiles on their faces.

“Was that okay?” Eddie asked, anxiety and self consciousness creeping in.

“Would have been better without the snot.”

“Oh,  _ gross,  _ Richie!”

They bickered their way up out of the clubhouse, just as they always did. They shoved each other, got on their bikes, and rode back to their friends, just like any other day. All was as it should be. 

“Hey Eds?”

“That’s not my name, stop calling me that!” Eddie groaned.

“I just wanted to say thanks,” Richie said, quiet as a mouse. “For saying I’m not a f-”

“Richie, if I ever hear you say that word again I’ll fucking drown you in the quarry.”

“Okay. Thank you, though.”

Eddie would never tell, but he’d been selfish. His heart fluttered whenever he thought about the kiss, and he wondered if his offering to kiss Richie had been entirely unselfish. 

“Anything for you, Richie.”

Smiling to himself, he called out to the Losers as they rejoined their group, a new secret shared between them. He’d never tell, but for just a moment in Eddie’s life, two boys kissing had been his everything. His first kiss was his everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on instagram at archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at eddiesdeaddie if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
